Ghost
by sendhelpsendlovve
Summary: Izuku Midoriya always wanted to hang out with the other children. He would always watch them from a distance, too bashful to ask them if they wanted to be his friends. Until the month October rolled around. This Halloween he's determined to be just like the other kids and trick or treat with them. But there's one flaw in his plan. He's a ghost. (fluff, fluff and more fluff)


Izuku Midoriya always wanted to hang out with the other children. He would always watch them from a distance, too bashful to ask them if they wanted to be his friends or to play on the swings. Until the month October rolled around. Every year he was allowed out without his mother watching for him. This Halloween he's determined to be just like the other kids and trick or treat with them. There is one flaw in his plan. This flaw is that he isn't exactly human, but a ghost. (This fic is just fluff, there's no actual plot as of right now whoops)

Little fingers gripped to the tall, metal fencing to the playground.

"What are you going to be this year, Bakugou?"

"A werewolf, duh. Werewolves are strong and scary like me!"

"Woahh... That's so cool!"

The spiky blonde haired boy was snickering. He had his hands on his hips. He looked cocky, but Izuku knew this. He's been watching them all this year so far, and still couldn't gain the strength to ask them to play with him. It was only October… The boy named Bakugou was too cool for Izuku to talk to him. Izuku was way too timid to ask the boy to be his friend. Bakugou was loud and overconfident.

Bakugou walked boldly down the playground while Izuku couldn't even go on the playground. He was stuck outside the fence, unable to get in. Unable to play with other six-year-olds. Unable to laugh and smile and laugh with them.

Izuku sulked as he watched kids play. He saw two raced across the wood chips and called out, "You can't get me!"

The boy had a black streak through his orange hair the other had straight dark hair. Behind them, a girl chased the two. She had pink skin along with pink hair. "Try and get us Kirishima!" She shouted as she sped passed a boy with black hair who was standing near Bakugou.

Izuku watched with questioning green eyes as 'Kirishima' ran after them, "Oh you're on!" Yelled the male.

Izuku's eyes quickly wandered the playground and landed on a girl with light brown eyes and hair talking to another with green hair. She had a big grin on her face that made Izuku want to join them. He wanted to talk too. The girl with brown hair giggled and laughed at the other. Izuku pulled at the fence. A frown ran across his face.

"Izuku!? Where are you?!" A loud voice called out.

Izuku perked up, taking his attention off the children running and laughing. "Coming mother!" He called out and backed up into the trees. He glanced back at the blonde boy curiously. Maybe he would be friends with him someday. With that thought, he instantly went home.

Bakugou glimpsed at the fence. He raised an eyebrow curiously as he saw leaves on the bushes move. He squinted. It was almost like someone went into the forest. He lost attention quickly and went back to his friends. "Hey, wait up!" He shouted and ran to catch up to them.

Izuku laid on his bed gazing at the stuffed bunny on his bed; his mother talked to him as he gazed, "Izuku? Sweetheart? Are you listening?" Izuku looked up, now giving his mom his full attention.

Inko Midoriya was her name. She had her dark green hair up. She was a kind and caring mother. Izuku admired her a lot. "N...no," Izuku replied to her honestly.

She broke out into a smile, "Tomorrow is Halloween." She repeated and watched her son's reaction.

Izuku's eyes lit up and he became a ball of energy. He knew exactly what she suggested. Halloween was the one time in the year where his mom didn't watch over him. Where he could run out into the neighborhood, or farther and not be watched. He wouldn't be scary to others either. He was allowed to be himself and be free. Halloween felt like his birthday to him, maybe even better than his birthday! He loved it. He loved running along the sidewalk and joining groups of children and getting candy! Usually, he didn't eat the candy and instead gave to some other boy or girl who didn't have much. He couldn't eat the candy anyway. It's not like he was allergic, more like he wasn't human. He was a spirit, and spirits don't need candy.

Izuku Midoriya died and became a ghost about three years ago along with his mom. His memory before the accident was hazy. He doesn't remember much but he did recognize the car engine and trees passing by. He remembered the loud metal on metal creaking against each other. He was told his mom and him passed away in a fatal car accident. Inko told Izuku almost nothing that day. She told her son that he passed away in a car accident and how it killed him instantly. As for her death, he wasn't quite sure how she died. She never said anything about her dying in the crash too. That's all the boy knew, but it was obvious she was unhappy about it so Izuku never pried.

Izuku was running in circles squealing, "Halloween! Halloween!" His eyes were bright and sparkling. He gets to go out and play with other kids! Possibly he may get to talk to Bakugou or Kirishima. He might even have the confidence to ask him to be his friend. That made Izuku even happier.

After a few minutes of just dashing, bouncing, skipping and squealing, Izuku calmed down. He looked at his mom with a big smile. "I-I wanna be a bunny or-or a cat or a..a…" he was panting heavily from running.

His mom chuckled and looked at the floor, "How about a ghost?"

The little boy stopped and pouted, "But I'm always a ghost…" he sulked.

His mom frowned, "Do you know why?"

Izuku nodded quietly, "Yeah," he murmured.

The only small problem that upset Izuku is that he always had to be a ghost. He didn't have a choice to choose his costume, it was the same every year. At first, Izuku would be upset with the fact that he didn't have a choice but then his mom explained that others would be scared at the fact that he was a real ghost. Other kids wouldn't want to be his friend, and that made him almost sad. But Izuku understood. He knew the world wasn't ready for his awesomeness!

"What if you helped me make a new ghost costume?" his mom grabbed a paper and slid a box of crayons towards him. "You use all the colors you want, and make the perfect costume. Then I'll make it." she chirped.

Izuku grinned and quickly grabbed the box opening, he grabbed the grey crayon and began drawing.

Inko watched in awe as her son scribbled. Izuku fiercely drew on the piece of paper.

After drawing for a few minutes, he held it up. He looked proud of himself and he couldn't stop grinning. He felt so proud of his work, even if it didn't look that good.

Inko gently grabbed the paper and stared at the drawing, "Well I'll get to it then." she chirped.

While Inko was making the costume Izuku was watching right over her shoulder. His eyes were wide as his drawing came to life before him. There were even small patches on it! This made Izuku even happier. Watching his mother make something that came just from his head was absolutely amazing to him. Izuku couldn't help but squeal or gasp whenever his mother made another stitching or added a new color. All he knew was that his mom was the best mom in the world and that would never change!

Izuku ended up falling asleep while leaning against Inko. The mother smiled at her son and gently picked him up. Poor thing was exhausted from running around. She placed him gently in bed and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight Izuku. I promise you'll have so much fun tomorrow," she whispered and tucked him in. Inko stared at the sleepy boy. She began to walk out and whispered out to him, "I love you, sweetheart."

The warm sunlight on Izuku's face woke him, along with the loud bang outside. Izuku whined quietly as he sat up in his bed. He glanced at the blinds from his window and grew curious. His mom would have run to him asking if he was okay by now. Maybe that loud noise was his mom?

Izuku got up from his bed and tiptoed to his window. He lifted up the blinds and stood on his toes to look around the area. He heard muffled talking but couldn't hear who it was or what they were talking about.

He walked to his door opening it slowly so it didn't squeak. He whipped his head around the corner and called out, "Mommy?" he heard soft snoring and quickly assumed it was her. She was still asleep. Izuku looked at the front door. It won't hurt to check right? A smile quickly spread across his face as he put on his red shoes and rushed outside.

Izuku stopped in front of his door. He looked around and listened to the voices. His feet ended walking in the direction.

"Do it again! Again!" Once the voice stopped talking there was a chuckle then a noise. It almost sounded like sparklers.

"That's so cool! Unlike my quirk…"

Izuku stopped behind a tree and peeked around it. He saw the same boys on the playground there. One of them was holding his hand out smirking, the other was grinning and watching. It was Bakugou and… Ki..kirishma? He smiled at them and pressed his chest against the tree as if to get closer to the two mysterious boys.

Bakugou's hand sparked and made the sparkling noise again. Izuku always wondered what his quirk would be if he was alive. He wondered if it was as awesome as Bakugou's. That would be so cool if he did have a quirk similar to his. Or maybe he'd have something more grande!

Kirishima laughed happily and looked at Bakugou, "Dude! That's so awesome!" he was obviously excited over his friend's quirk.

Izuku looked at his own hand and mirrored Bakugou's stance. He grinned trying to do what the blonde boy did. He ended up looking like an idiot and frowned. He dropped his hand sighing quietly. He can still dream at least. He began to pay attention to the two once more. "Hey! You might be the next big hero!" Kirishima beamed.

Bakugou laughed at the comment, "Well, of course, I'm going to be the next hero! I'm going to be big! I'll become famous and rich just you wait!" He yelled, "Hear that world! I will fight any villain in my sight! Anyone who dares to go against me, come out now! Show yourself!" he shouted on the top of his lungs.

A loud thud came from behind the two boys making Bakugou turn around. He was holding out his hand with daggers in his eyes. Izuku blushed wildly as he sat on his butt. He felt like a moran for falling over. Izuku looked at Bakugou who was glaring. Kirishima stared with wide eyes. "You! You must be the villain then! Face me!" Bakugou shouted.

The yelling made Izuku jump and squeak, "No... No, I'm not a villain!" he choked out, "I'm just a student... I didn't mean to… I'm sorry!" he yelled. Izuku rushed to get up and looked at Bakugou nervously.

"Then why do you look like that?" Bakugou asked rudely.

Izuku looked down at himself. He bit his lip. His body and clothes were practically see through. Almost like he was half visible and half invisible. A lump in his throat formed as he quickly began to think. What was he supposed to say? That he was a ghost? His mom said others would fear him if he told them the truth. He didn't want to scare them off! If he did then.. then they might not like him. They might even be scared of him! He didn't want that.

"It's because of my quirk," he said quickly.

Izuku looked at Bakugou. "I'm not sure how it works yet and I have trouble controlling it or stopping it." he told them and gulped, "So most of the time I look like this!" Izuku explained.

Both the boys looked at each other. "So you're not a bad guy?" Kirishima asked.

Izuku shook his head, "N..no." he stuttered shyly and looked at his hand. "I'm not a bad guy," he repeated. "So, no need to be afraid!" he grinned.

This made Bakugou scoff. "As if I was afraid! A hero is never afraid to fight evil!" he crossed his arms stubbornly. Izuku stepped forward and smiled shyly. "I'm Izuku Midoriya." he introduced himself.

"Hi, Midoriya! I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" Kirishima chirped and Bakugou stayed quiet while looking to the side. "Oh, this is my friend Katsuki Bakugou!" he added.

Izuku's heart beat fast against his chest. He made friends. He made friends! He lit up in happiness, "Hi!" He couldn't believe it. He was friends with Bakugou and Kirishma now. This was truly the best Halloween ever! And Halloween hadn't even started yet!

Bakugou didn't say a word. Kirishima laughed, "Hey! Wanna go trick or treating us?" he suggested.

Izuku's eyes widen as he stared, "R..Really?!" he couldn't contain his excitement. "Sure!" He quickly answered without thinking about fully. He didn't care about the details. He would hang out with others and be happy!

"Well, the whole class is going together. You'll be with us as a group." Kirishima smiled, showing off his spiky teeth.

Izuku grinned, "So I get to hang out with more kids?" he asked curiously.

Kirishima nodded at Izuku, "Yeah! Everyone in the class!" he repeated.

Izuku wanted to run home and tell his mom that he finally made friends with someone! He couldn't wait to tell her every detail about it! He was going to tell her all about what happened! How he fell and how they thought he was a villain and how-

"Quit muttering, it's annoying. If you wanna play with us then don't mutter every two seconds." Bakugou growled at Izuku.

Izuku nodded quickly, "S..sorry." he blushed embarrassed.

Bakugou turned around his back to Izuku and began walking. "Follow me! I'll lead the way!" he yelled confidently.

Kirishima quickly followed behind him with a grin on his face. Izuku watched them walk off. Kirishima looked back at him and motioned him to follow. The single action made Izuku's heart burst into a million pieces. He had friends. He was going to hang out with other kids his age! The excitement in Izuku burst as he rushed over to them. He started walking with new friends.

After walking with the two for a while, Izuku learned a few things. One, Kirishima and Bakugou were close friends and hung out a lot. Two, Kirishima's quirk is hardening making him as strong as anything. Finally three, Bakugou wasn't good at memorizing names. He always said, "Hey you," instead of his actual name. Izuku didn't mind.

"You know your quirk is kind of useless," Bakugou spoke bluntly.

Izuku looked down and laughed quietly, "It's because I haven't fully developed it." He lied.

Bakugou stared and shook his head, "It's weird." He pointed out.

Izuku grew quiet. He didn't like lying to them. He hated it actually but it was the only way to actually be friends with them. They would be scared or even more freaked out about him. "Bakugou! There you are!"

Izuku looked up. He realized they were near the playground. There was a pink haired girl waving them down frantically with a giant smile on her face. Izuku's face turned red as he stared at the girl. He's never talked to any girls before, only his mom... The boys made their way to her and up close Izuku realized her eyes were different too. They were black and yellow. "Who's this?" She asked curiously.

Izuku opened his mouth and only let out stutters. "This is Izuku Midoriya," Kirishima spoke for him.

The girl put her hands on her hips as she moved her weight on her left leg, "Hey Midoriya, I'm Mina Ashido!" She grinned.

Izuku opened his mouth once more, "I- I uh... Your hair reminds me of cotton candy." He blurted, "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to say that uh... wait." Izuku was trying to hide his face

Mina laughed and grinned, "Thanks!" She hummed, "My skin and eyes are like this way because of my awesome quirk!" She explained and held her hand out.

Drops of grey liquid came out of her fingertips making Izuku curious."What is that?" He asked with wide eyes.

"It's acid." Mina smirked, "It comes out of my fingers and it's cool isn't it?"

Izuku nodded. Everyone had such cool quirks, it amazed him. He wanted one as cool as theirs too!

"Hey, Mina! Bakugou! Kirishima!" The boy with the black streak in his hair and the boy with wide eyes and straight dark hair walked up to him.

They both stared at Izuku, "Awe sweet! You look so cool." The Orange haired boy smirked.

Izuku blushed, "I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He said excitedly.

"I'm Denki Kaminari, and this is Hanta Sero," Kaminari told him.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya." Sero grinned.

Izuku felt so... happy. Not only did he have Bakugou and Kirishma as friends, but he also had Mina, Kaminari, and Sero as friends. Five whole friends! Izuku was blushing wildly as Mina talked to Kirishima, and Sero and Kaminari talked.

Izuku looked around the playground. He saw the girl with short brown hair and green haired girl talking but there were a few other people. There was a boy with glasses, floating clothes, a girl with purple short hair and a girl with a ponytail. He subconsciously scooted closer to Bakugou's group. He wasn't ready to talk to that many people. He looked down at his red shoes. His cheeks were pink. Yeah, he wasn't quite ready to talk to all those kids. He was too nervous about that. He'll just stick with this group, that would be nice.

Izuku felt his wrist grabbed and was being pulled. He saw it was a pink hand and blushed heavily. "Come on! You're staring at them like a weirdo, I'll introduce you!" Mina chirped.

Izuku's heart raced but stayed quiet. He had no idea what to say, he didn't want to be mean and say no! But he also didn't want to talk to them at all! He felt himself melt to the floor when he stood near them with Mina.

"Guys! This is Izuku Midoriya! He's a bit shy and not as social but he's nice!" Mina grinned.

The boy with glasses was the first to speak, "Nice to meet you Izuku Midoriya, my name is Tenya Iida."

Izuku smiled and looked at the woodchips by his feet, "Hi." He spoke softly.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka, this is Tysuyu Asui, and that's Momo Yaoyorozu." Uraraka smiled at Izuku.

Her smile made Izuku just want to run. Talking to pretty girls like Mina, and Uraraka was hard for him! He had a stupid grin and stuttered out the word, "Hello,". Asui watched as Izuku struggled, "Are you okay?" She asked with a ribbit at the end.

Izuku nodded frantically, "Yes! I'm fine! Totally fine!" He squeaked out.

Iida watched and panicked, "Do you need a teacher? A nurse?" He asked quickly.

Izuku shook his head, "No! No, I'm fine-"

Izuku was cut off by an adult. He looked tired... "All right, get inside everyone. Time to go home." He went back inside and held the door open. Kids rushed to the door, some sulking, some cheering.

Izuku watched as they went inside. What should he do? He wasn't a student. He wasn't apart of the class. Izuku shuffled on his feet watching Sero and Kaminari walk in. Then Uraraka, followed by Momo. Every time someone walked in Izuku felt more and more lonely. He knew he wasn't allowed to go inside and he knew they had to leave. Izuku frowned as he watched. Kirishima and Bakugou were the last to walk in. Kirishima paused right outside the doorway and looked directly at Izuku. Izuku was twiddling his thumbs and looked up at the boy. Kirishima gave him a wave, "See you tonight!"

Izuku's eyes widen and lit up. He has tonight to hang out with too. He waved. Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's wrist pulling him inside. Izuku smiled as he ran off. He ran into the forest going straight home. He couldn't wait to share with his mom what happened.

The teacher peeked outside to see whom Kirishma was talking to. When he saw no one he shrugged, "Kids imagination these days." He mumbled.

"And the girl Mina Ashido! She dragged me over to her friends! There was Ochaco Uraraka, Tysuyu Asui, and Momo Yaoyorozu! Those were the girls!" Izuku held three fingers up.

"But there was also a boy named Tenya Iida! He looked pretty smart too! So that makes four! There was also Ashido, Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero!" He squealed and couldn't sit still.

Izuku kept shuffling and squirming. His cheeks ached from smiling so wide. He was so excited! He couldn't wait to hang out with everyone! They seemed so cool! "And I got nervous so Ashido introduced me! I was scared I would say the wrong thing or that I would mutter and ramble on! They were so nice Mommy and I want them all to be my friends!"

Izuku looked up at Inko with wide green eyes. Inko awed and kissed his forehead, "I'm sure they all will be your close friends baby." She hummed.

"But right now can you sit still for mommy?" She asked as she tried to put his hat on.

Izuku nodded quickly, making her mess up but after that, he quickly stopped moving. Inko managed to put the hat on along with the rest of the outfit. She looked at her son who was mumbling happily and grinning to himself, "Okay I'm done." She chuckled as she watched Izuku bolt up and run out of the living room.

He ran straight into the bathroom. He pulled out the red stepping stool from under the sink and climbed on it. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and gasped loudly. He looked... amazing! His ghost outfit looked awesome! Mom was truly the best. He let out a loud squeal as he played with the hat. He looked so cool! He wondered if the others would think so too! Izuku blushed and jumped off the stool. He didn't think of tucking it back under the sink until he was halfway through the hall. He quickly ran back to the bathroom as he pushed it under the sink. Better! He quickly bolted to the living room to his mom. "Well, what do you think?" Inko asked.

Izuku ran into his mom's arms and hugged her tightly, "You're the best mom in the whole wide world!" He shouted and dug his face into her neck, "I love you so much!" He smiled.

Inko awed and rubbed his back, "I'm glad you think so baby." She felt so happy that he liked the costume. It took most of the day to finish.

Izuku pulled away and spun in circles, "I'm going to be the best-looking ghost in the whole world!" He jumped around the house. He was insanely excited for this Halloween. It would be the best one he's ever going to! All he knew is that he was ready to take on the world!

"Okay, don't go too far away from home. Stick with the kids. Be back home at 11:30 pm." Inko told him as she gave him a little bag, "Don't get in any trouble." She lectured.

Inko always got worried when Izuku left but kept her distance when he was out alone.

Izuku nodded, "Mom I'm going to be late! Come on!" He whined loudly.

Inko smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you." She fixed his hair quickly, "Okay you can go."

Izuku bolted for the door, "Bye Mom! Love you!" He yelled as he ran out. He sprinted to the playground.

Izuku hoped they were there!

He stopped and saw Bakugou alone. He was all dressed up too. He was a werewolf! Cool! But.. he looked lonely on the swing. Izuku slowly walked up to Bakugou and smiled, "Hi." He spoke softly.

Bakugou looked at Izuku, "Hey, aren't you that kid, what's his face..." He thought, "The one with the useless quirk..." He spoke out loud.

"Izuku Midoriya-"

"Too long. I'm just gonna call you Deku."

Izuku went silent. Didn't that mean..? "Anyways my old hag dropped me off early. The group should get here in a few minutes." He looked away and scoffed, "So, go do something else and quit talking to me, damn nerd."

Izuku's eyes were wide. Did he just curse? Was he allowed to curse? His mom always said swearing was bad! He looked down and kicked the wood chips lightly. He gulped and slowly walked to the swing next to Bakugou. "I'll just sit with you then!" Izuku chirped.

Bakugou glanced at him, "Do what you want." He mumbled and looked away. Bakugou rolled his eyes as he looked at the door leading inside. The two waited in silence as kids slowly came in. Iida was the first to come through the door. He was dressed up as Frankenstein. Izuku giggled at the outfit. That was clever! The next was Uraraka! She was dressed up a witch. This made Izuku get excited. The next was Kaminari. The outfit made him cover his mouth. Kaminari was obviously Pikachu. He wondered why he dressed up like that. Kaminari went to Izuku and Bakugou, "Thoughts?" He did a little spin, showing off the tail.

"You look like an idiot," Bakugou growled.

Kaminari rolled his eyes, "Well you're wrong. What about you Midoriya?" He asked.

Izuku grinned at him, "I think it's creative!" He grinned.

Kaminari smiled back, "See! At least Midoriya's nice!" He hummed.

Kirishima came running up and waving, "Hey guys!" He chirped with a bright smile on his face.

Kirishima was wearing a red cape, with the hood up. He had long brown boots and black leggings. He had a white button-up shirt, "Get it?" His smile somehow got brighter. "I'm little red riding hood! Bakugou went as a werewolf so I thought it fit!" He held up his little basket. "I even got a basket."

Bakugou shook his head, looking annoyed. Izuku smiled at them, "I think you look pretty cool Kirishima!" He chirped.

Izuku looked back at the door as Kirishima and Kaminari talked. Izuku saw a boy he's never seen. Izuku frowned, "Who's that?" He blurted out confused. Kaminari turned around and squeaked. He hid behind Bakugou. "That's Shouto Todoroki. He's the scary kid!"

The boy had half white hair and red hair. He had a cape on... Was he a vampire? "Why is he scary?" Izuku asked curiously.

"He never hangs out with. He's usually alone!" Kaminari whispered to Izuku.

Izuku frowned, he sounded lonely. He didn't like anyone being lonely! And on Halloween? That made it worse. Izuku hopped off the swings, "I'm gonna talk to him."

Kaminari squeaked, "Y-You're what?!" His eyes wide.

Izuku smiled at Kaminari, "I'm gonna ask him to join us! Nobody should be alone on Halloween." He chirped and walked over.

Kaminari panicked, "Midoriya!" He whisper-yelled.

Izuku walked over to the vampire boy. The boy was tracing a stick through the sandbox. He sighed heavily. Izuku felt his heart race- no! He couldn't be nervous now! He had to make more friends. Izuku gulped and put a smile on his face. He walked up next to him and watched him trace in the sandbox. He was drawing a family. A little kid, a taller boy, and two girls. Todoroki was staring at the sand silently as he made a big man and crossed him out angrily. He put a heart through the others, but not the bigger man. Todoroki looked up and made eye contact with Izuku. Izuku stared at him. His eyes were icy blue. Well, his eye was icy blue. The other was covered by a bandage. "What happened?" Izuku asked curiously.

Todoroki's cheeks turned red and touched the bandage with his fingers lightly, "Burned.." He answered softly.

The answer made Izuku frown. "How?" He tilted his head.

Todoroki stayed quiet this time. He looked at the sand in the sandbox. Izuku did pry, "I'm Izuku Midoriya." He grinned at him.

Todoroki looked at Izuku again, "I'm Shouto Todoroki." He introduced himself.

Izuku nodded, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" He asked curiously.

"Us?"

"Yeah! Bakugou, Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishma and me!" Izuku nodded.

Todoroki looked over at the swing set. He watched them talk. They were all there. A small smile spread across his face and he looked back at Izuku. "Could I?" He asked.

"Of course!" Izuku chirped.

Todoroki looked visibly excited. He looked happy too. This made Izuku also happy. He loved seeing others happy. Todoroki looked his hands and played with his fingers, "I don't want to bother you guys are, you sure?" He asked quietly.

Todoroki looked like a quiet boy. Izuku didn't know much about him but he looked nervous and both happy at the same time.

Izuku nodded, "I'm sure! Come on!" Izuku grabbed Todoroki's hand and dragged him to the others, "Guys! Is it okay if Todoroki joins?" Izuku asked.

Kaminari quickly hid behind Sero and stared at him. Ashido grinned and nodded, "Heck yeah it is!" She jumped slightly making the wings on her back move.

At first guess, Izuku thought she was a fairy! But then he quickly realized she was a butterfly. Izuku looked at Bakugou and Kirishma. Bakugou was the first to speak, "Tch, I don't care." He mumbled. Kirishima grinned at his answer.

Izuku looked at Kaminari now. Kaminari was staring at Todoroki with wide eyes. Todoroki shuffled on his feet waiting for an answer. "Uh, um.. sure." Kaminari answer quickly.

Todoroki lit up. He looked like he was trying to contain his happiness. "Are you a vampire? Izuku spoke up with a smile on his face.

Todoroki went from happy to flustered in a second. "Yeah, see." He opened his mouth wide; he revealed small plastic fangs in his mouth."

"Woah that's so cool!" Kaminari quickly came out from behind Bakugou now. Bakugou glared at Kaminari muttering a word that Izuku didn't understand.

Kaminari looked at the fangs with wide, curious eyes and Todoroki looked back, "What are you?" The small vampire asked.

"What do you mean?! I'm Pikachu!" Kaminari showed off his cardboard tail on his lower back.

Todoroki blinked and stared silently at the other. He was obviously confused. "Bless… you?"

The two stared blankly at each other making Ashido cover her mouth trying not to laugh. "No, no, no like the cartoon Pokemon," Sero explained finally.

Todoroki looked down, Izuku could easily tell he was embarrassed, "I'm not allowed to watch TV."

Kaminari and Sero glanced at each other, both were shocked. Sero smiled and put his hands on his hips. He looked at Todoroki, "We should watch all the cartoons together!" He exclaimed.

Todoroki opened his mouth as if to say something. He stopped himself and looked down at his dirty shoes, "That would be nice." He grinned.

Ashido cheered, "Yay! We can watch all the movies and shows at my house!" She chirped.

Izuku beamed, "That would be so cool!"

Finally, Izuku turned his attention to Bakugou. He looked like he was half listening to the whole conversation. Bakugou was fixated on the forest. The green-eyed boy wondered what he was watching. He was going to speak up but a loud yell of his name grabbed his attention.

"Midoriya!"

Izuku turned his gaze to Iida, Uraraka, and Asui. His eyes landed on Iida first, who shouted his name, he was dressed up as a zombie- no Frankenstein! Next was Uraraka who was wearing a cute dress along with a jacket and a witch hat. It was obvious who she was, a witch! Then Asui, she also looked like a witch- they both were matching!

"Hey, guys!" Midoriya chirped and joined them. He left Bakugou, who was still staring at the forest, Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido, who was showering Todoroki with questions.

"Are you ready to get your Halloween on!?" Uraraka cheered.

Izuku nodded feeling excited. He couldn't wait, "When are we leaving?" He asked curiously and glanced around.

Iida spoke up first, "Exactly at 8:05 pm."

Asui cleared her throat and smiled, "First we grab our buckets and then we can leave." She hummed out.

Izuku nodded and glanced back at Todoroki who was watching Ashido and Kaminari fight about who was the best starter pokemon. He felt eyes on him and shivered almost. Izuku met red, glaring eyes watching him. Bakugou looked upset as he watched Izuku. He didn't understand. Did this guy hate him? Izuku really hoped that wasn't true; why was he glaring?

Izuku smiled and waved to Bakugou making Bakugou let out a 'tch'. The blonde looked away, annoyed with him. Izuku frowned and looked back at Iida and Uraraka who was talking about the best candy.

"Midoriya, what's your favorite candy?" Asui asked curiously.

Izuku started thinking. He couldn't eat candy and he had no memory of how it tasted. "I don't really like candy." He admitted, "I usually just give it to everyone else."

"Wha!? You don't like candy? That's crazy!" Uraraka stared with wide eyes.

Izuku laughed and shrugged, "Yeah, it's too… sugary." He spoke carefully. How was he able to explain why he didn't like candy if he never had it before? He knew candy had sugar so he went with that excuse.

"But sugar if the best part!" Uraraka spoke.

"Some candies are sugary." Iida agreed with Izuku.

"Okay class," A loud voice spoke. Izuku looked at the taller male. It was the teacher, he looked tired. "Go get your buckets and let's go." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

He let out a sigh and looked directly at Uraraka, Iida, and Asui. Izuku waved at the teacher with a bright smile. It looked like the teacher completely ignored Izuku and turned away. He began to hand out buckets to the children.

Izuku frowned, "Why did he ignore me." He said sadly.

Asui shrugged, "Maybe he didn't see you." She mumbled.

Izuku shook his head and looked at Iida who was now holding four little baskets. They were in the shape of a pumpkin and were painted like pumpkins too. They had a black handle. Iida gave one to everyone in the group. "Let's go follow the teacher." He quickly walked over.

Izuku watched Uraraka, Asui, and Iida leave him standing. He looked back at Ashido, Kaminari, Todoroki, Sero, and Bakugou.

They seemed to be done arguing and asking questions. "I'm so ready!~" Ashido chirped now excited.

"I'm ready, let's hit up the rich neighborhood!" Kaminari smirked.

Sero nodded, "Yeah!"

They both began chanting, "Candy! Candy!" over and over while the teacher sighed tiredly.

Izuku stayed close to Kirishima as he watched Ashido join in the chant; they were practically shouting candy at this point. "They're just excited. You should see them on movie Friday." Kirishima chuckled.

Bakugou joined in, "They're idiots." He blurted.

Izuku watched the three shout with their buckets in the air. "They really are energetic," Izuku whispered under his breath.

Kirishima smiled, "They are. It's fun to be around them, aren't they Bakugou?"

Bakugou didn't answer and instead let out a "tch".

The teacher guided them to a nearby neighborhood and stopped at the first house, "Go ahead." He mumbled.

When he spoke, all the kids cheered and ran up to the house, leaving Izuku behind. He watched the kids run up to the door. Instead, he stood on the sidewalk. Izuku didn't really like the whole saying trick or treat to a stranger. Most of the time he was ignored or even skipped. Izuku waited patiently as he watched the other kids were given candy and treats. Uraraka was the first to walk up to him. "Why didn't you go up?" She asked, "The lady gave us multiple pieces! See?" She held out her bucket.

Izuku peeked inside and saw the three pieces of chocolate candies. Izuku looked at Uraraka and shyly looked down at his shoes, "O-Oh well, I don't…" He trailed off.

Izuku couldn't come up with a good excuse. Before he could speak again Uraraka pulled out one of her pieces and dropped it in Izuku's bucket, "Now you have one!" She chirped.

Izuku couldn't help but smile and looked her, "T… Thank you Uraraka." He grinned at the girl.

Todoroki walked next to Izuku and was already eating his three pieces of candy. "Aren't you going to wait?" Uraraka asked.

Todoroki tilted his head, "I thought," He paused and stared at the girl blankly. He stopped eating, "Do I not eat it yet?" He asked confused.

Uraraka snickered, "You both are clueless." She laughed. "You have to wait then once we go back to the playground we can trade!" She explained.

Todoroki nodded slowly. "Oh, I think I understand." He looked in his basket frowning as he only saw one chocolate.

"Don't worry Todoroki! We'll get more just you wait!"

Izuku got more candy than any year combined. His bucket was almost halfway filled, not as much as the other kids but he still got a lot! Most of the candy came from either Iida, Uraraka, Asui or Todoroki. Whenever Izuku would go up and yell trick or treat with the others, the adults would skip him. Izuku didn't get upset instead he would smile and laugh with the other kids; As if he gained some candy too. Izuku wasn't sad either, every time he said trick or treat he still got candy from his friends. Izuku thought that was the best part.

"Take one please." Kirishima read out the sign on the steps.

Ashido and Kaminari both looked at each other, glared and began to race to the bowl of candy. Kaminari got there first and poured the whole bowl in his bucket and laughed chaotically. "Yeah right!" He smirked.

Izuku smiled nervously, "The sign said…"

"Hey Pikachu, give me a piece," Bakugou growled at him.

Kaminari stuck his tongue out, "Get your own candy werewolf." He teased.

Bakugou's eye twitched and glared at Kaminari, "You fu-"

"Guys guys come on!" Sero yelled and ran to the next house with Ashido.

Bakugou, with an annoyed look, walked on with Kirishima by his side. Izuku smiled, it was nice to have actual friends to be by his side. It was something nice for a change instead of going with a random group. Izuku always felt like the outsider.

Todoroki was chewing on a camel piece of candy. Izuku watched and tilted his head, "You're eating so much candy Todoroki." He laughed.

Todoroki looked at Izuku and blushed slightly, "Oh, don't I eat it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yeah I guess you're right." Izuku laughed at Todoroki.

He didn't stop the boy as he put another sweet candy in his mouth. "My mom wouldn't allow me to have this much candy. This way she won't know I ate a lot!" Todoroki chirped.

Izuku let out a chuckle and glanced at his basket. It didn't have a lot of candy in it. It was half filled. Izuku didn't mind; he got more than last year. He glad for that.

Ashido must have seen Izuku looking down into his basket, "Here!" She grabbed a handful of candy and dropped them into the small basket.

Izuku's eyes widen, "Wait- I don't..." He trailed off feeling somewhat guilty.

"Don't worry Midoriya! My mom is going to end up getting bags of it for my dad and me." She explained and grinned, "You only got half of what everyone else got." Ashido said in a sad tone of voice.

"I've noticed that too." Kirishima joined in.

"C'mon," Bakugou grumbled and pulled Kirishima to the front door.

Ashido followed behind them, and so did Izuku. They all shouted, "Trick or Treat!" and held out their baskets. The lady awed and handed out chocolate candies.

She skipped Izuku. Izuku didn't frown, he was disappointed a little. Of course, he was skipped over. She couldn't see him after all. Izuku looked down and smiled as he walked with his friends; they left and walked on the sidewalk. Bakugou let out a 'tch'. "What's up?" Kirishima asked.

"The lady was annoying," Bakugou commented.

"Eh? What did she do?" Ashido jumped in.

"She skipped Deku." Bakugou finally said and looked at which house to go to next, "Plus he's been getting skipped more than once." He hissed.

Kaminari looked at Midoriya, "You're right, we should go yell at her!" He turned to the house; Sero had to hold the boy back. "Woah, calm down! It was just one or two adults!" He laughed, "We're all sharing after all." Sero scratched the back of his neck nervously.

It looked like Sero was the only calm one. Kirishima was upset, he was looking at Midoriya with a sad look. Mina, on the other hand, was also angry and glaring at where the house was. Kaminari was still trying to get out Sero's grip.

"Guys, it's fine!" Midoriya smiled, "I have plenty of candy."

The group fell quiet and Kaminari scoffed, "All right."

Izuku disregarded the comments from them and continued on with gathering candy with the class.

After an hour or an hour and a half, everyone's buckets were filled with candy. Somewhere even overflowing! Izuku wasn't one of those people. He didn't mind; he had fun today. He gained friends, he got a cool costume, he got candy and he got friends! Izuku was so excited to go home and tell his mom everything that happened.

"Todoroki quit eating all your candy!" Kaminari whined out, "We gotta trade first!"

Todoroki stared at Kaminari blankly as he had taffy in his mouth, "What? We trade?" He asked confused.

"Yeah! Y'know like the candy you don't like you give it to someone who likes them! Or get the candy to like the most," Kaminari explained.

Izuku was only half paying attention to them. His focus was on the teacher. He looked like a mummy. He wondered why he hasn't said anything to him. The teacher had to have noticed him right? Yet he hasn't introduced himself. Izuku chewed his lip nervously. He hoped he wasn't intruding on the class. Kirishima turned his attention away from Bakugou and towards Izuku. "Hey? You okay dude?"

"I'm okay! What's your teacher's name?" Izuku asked.

Kirishima smiled, "That's Mr. A. Well that's not his name; his name is Aizawa!" He chirped.

Izuku nodded slowly and smiled, "I hope he doesn't mind me joining." He mumbled shyly.

Izuku looked down at his little basket. It was almost filled with candy. Uraraka gave him handfuls of hers and Iida did the same. A small smile formed on his face as he walked with his new friends back to the playground where they started.

The playground turned into madness. Kids were either eating, inhaling their candy, or trading it out. Izuku watched as Bakugou glared at anyone who came by as he ate his candy. Kirishima just laughed at Bakugou and apologized to anyone who got scared. Ashido was on the ground trading with Sero and Kaminari. Uraraka and Iida happily talked and ate their candy. Asui was giving candy to kids who didn't have enough along with Yaoyorozu. Todoroki... Izuku glanced around. Where was Todoroki? His eyes drifted to the swings, close to Bakugou's group. Izuku quickly joined the boy. Todoroki was struggling to open the wrapper to a candy bar.

"If you eat too much candy, you'll get a tummy ache. That's what my mom said." Izuku chuckled.

Todoroki looked at Izuku, "Do you have siblings?" He asked out of the blue.

Izuku tilted his head, "No, I'm an only child!"

"That's why I'm eating a lot. My brother and sister will end up finding my candy and they'll take it from me." He went back to trying to open the candy.

Izuku ended up laughing and sat with him on the opposite swing to the right of Todoroki. He looked down at his basket and at the candy. He didn't know what to do with it. He thought about giving it to others but they would probably question him. Izuku glanced over at Todoroki, "Here!"

Izuku hopped off the swing set. He began to pour his candy into the others' Halloween bucket. Todoroki's eyes widen, "But don't you want some?"

Izuku shook his head with a smile on his face. "I don't like anything sweet." He answered.

Todoroki grew confused, "But then why did you trick or treat?" He asked curiously.

"For the fun of it," Izuku answered. "I never had a bunch of friends to go with until this year. I often just blended into a group of kids and left it at that. This year was fun. A lot more fun than other years. I made a bunch of fun memories!" Izuku had a bright smile on his face.

Todoroki stared at Izuku, "I still don't understand," He grumbled.

Before Izuku could continue to pour his candy he heard an angry voice yell, "Oi! Deku!"

Izuku turned around seeing a werewolf in front of him, "Give me your sour candy." He commanded.

Bakugou held on his hand glaring. Izuku glanced into his almost empty basket. "You can have the rest." He offered and held out his basket.

Bakugou took the basket and glanced inside looking at the candy. He shrugged it off and took the sweets without hesitation. Kirishima frowned, "Did you have any?" He asked.

Izuku nodded, "I had some don't worry!" He lied.

Izuku couldn't eat anything after all. He wondered what candy tasted like. He couldn't quite remember when he had a piece of candy, but he knew if he tried to get some it wouldn't taste like anything. He didn't mind. Ashido came over, practically hopping up and down, "I'm going home soon!" She blurted, "Midoriya are you coming back tomorrow?" She asked curiously.

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows, "I can come back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well, duh!" Kaminari rested his elbow on Bakugou's shoulder, making the blonde growl. "You're apart of the class now!" He chirped.

A big smile formed on Izuku face, "Then I'm coming back tomorrow!"

Izuku's heart was racing, he thought this was a one-time thing. Now his friends wanted to hang out with him more! This was... amazing. Izuku felt his heart flutter listening to Kaminari talk. "I'll come back tomorrow." He whispered more to himself to confirm the thought.

The kids slowly go home one by one after minutes passed. Ashido was the first to leave along with Kirishima, Sero, and Bakugou. Kaminari and Todoroki were the last two waiting for their parents to pick them up. "Hey, Midoriya isn't your parents worried?" Kaminari asked.

Izuku looked up from the basket in his hands, "My mom told me to come home soon but I wanna wait till you go home." He admitted.

Kaminari hopped off the swing, "Well, I was just waiting for you two!" He laughed and went to his car, "See you tomorrow Midoriya!" He shouted and waved dramatically.

Todoroki watched and looked at Midoriya, "You can go." He muttered, "My sister won't be here for a while." He sighed out.

Izuku shook his head, "No! I'll wait it's okay."

The two sat in silence until Todoroki spoke softly, "Thank you Midoriya." He glanced at Izuku, "Today was fun." Todoroki had a smile on his face.

Izuku nodded, "You're my friend after all!" He chirped.

This comment made Todoroki look away with a bigger smile on his lips.

"Shouto!" Called out a high voice.

Todoroki quickly hopped off the swing, "I'll see you tomorrow Midoriya." He looked at Izuku and waved before sprinting over to a girl with white hair. She looked young.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"My friend!" Todoroki beamed.

"Where?" She asked, tilting her head confused.

Todoroki turned to the swing sets and pointed, "There-" He cut himself off.

He didn't see Midoriya. He frowned, "He left." Todoroki mumbled. He glanced into the woods next to the playground seeing the leaves and bushes moving.

"His name is Midoriya."


End file.
